Elementary, My Dear Cullen
by Hauptmann Holmes
Summary: Carlisle brings an "old friend" to Forks to stay for a while. While he is there a baffling mystery pops up. So baffling, in fact, that only the greatest detective of all time could solve it. Luckily he's there... Third category: crime
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own_ Twilight_ or the Great Detective.

**Full Summary:** Carlisle brings an "old friend" to Forks to stay for a while. While he is there, a baffling mystery pops up. So baffling, in fact, that only the greatest detective of all time could solve it. Luckily, he's there...

**Author's Note:** Well, this is an edit of the first chapter of "Elementary, My Dear Cullen". I thought it a bit short and decided that it would be good to make it a bit longer. No, I won't be moving this fanfiction like I did with "Jacksonville Blues".

**The Meadow - Somewhere Outside of Forks, Washington**

Isabella Marie Swan sat in a pool of sunlight, surrounded by flowers. Next to her was her boyfriend, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, glittering merrily. They were intent on enjoying their day together. Not even a visit from a bear would have disturbed them.

"Bella?"

She turned slightly so she could see Edward better. "Yes?"

"Carlisle asked me to warn you, one of his friends is coming to the house today. He'll be staying for about a month," he frowned, as if he was looking for the right words to describe Carlisle's friend. "Let's just say that he's an odd soul."

Bella smiled. "You talk about him like he's a monster! Can he really be that bad if he's one of Carlisle's friends? Besides, I like meeting more vampires," she shuddered. "Unless, of course, they're like the Volturi."

Edward laughed. "You don't need to worry about that, Carlisle's friend is definitely _not_ like anyone you met in Italy. In fact, he's quite the opposite. He's a," he smirked. "'Vegetarian,' like us."

She smiled again. "That's good."

They went back to enjoying each other's company and the sun. Bella closed her eyes and was just on the point of sleep when Edward stiffened next to her.

"What is it, Edward?"

"It could be nothing, but I could have sworn that I saw..." his jaw tightened. "Bella, stay right here! Don't move an inch!" Edward ran at top speed for a patch of tress directly across the meadow from her.

Bella, who was never particularly good at following directions, rose to follow her boyfriend. It took her a few minutes to get to the trees. When she finally reached them, Edward was nowhere in sight.

"Edward," she called, standing on her tiptoes. There was a slight noise from behind her; so soft that it was barely perceptible to her all-too-human ears. She turned and saw a woman standing in the middle of the field.

The woman was saying something, but it was too far for Bella to hear. So she went closer. The woman's head was down, her long black hair hanging in her face. It appeared that she was crying.

"Sorry, Miss, is there something wrong," Bella walked cautiously forward. "You really shouldn't be alone in the woods, it's dangerous!"

The woman raised her head, livid red eyes met Bella's. "You killed him," it was just a whisper. If she hadn't been paying attention, Bella would have missed it. "You killed him."

Bella stepped back. "What?"

The woman started to scream and tear at her hair. "You killed him! You killed him! You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!" She threw herself at Bella in a flash of black and white.

Just as Bella was sure she was finally going to die, another flash appeared out of nowhere. Brown and black met black and white with an explosion of sound and color. Bella was hurled backwards and landing a good twenty feet away from the two fighting vampires.

Terrible snarls were coming from the tornado of color. Then came a sickening snap. The tornado stopped and revealed a man in black and brown standing on the female vampire's back.

He dusted off his hands and walked over to Bella. "Miss Swan, I presume?"

She was just lucid enough to nod.

"What did you do to provoke that young lady?"

"I don't know," she stared up in the man's peculiar silver eyes. "You're a vampire."

"Yes," the sun refracted off his skin. "My name is Holmes, I'm here to see Carlisle Cullen. He sent me out to get you and Edward back," Holmes pulled Bella off the ground. "But I don't see Edward."

Edward appeared out of nowhere at Bella's side. "I heard the commotion and came back as fast as I could. There was another vampire, but I didn't catch her. What happened?"

Bella pointed a shaky finger at Holmes. "He saved me."

"Ah, Mr. Holmes, good to see you again! It's good to know that you're still a gentleman," Edward smiled and shook Holmes' hand.

"Quite. Have you any idea who this was," Holmes gestured at the dead vampire.

Edward reluctantly parted from Bella's side to examine the dead vampire. "My God, it's Irina!"

"Who's Irina" Bella had stopped shaking for the most part. She stepped forward to look into the female vampire's now ruined face. "She kept saying 'you killed him'."

"Irina was part of the Denali coven. She was Laurent's mate before he died. I assume that Laurent was the 'he' that she was referring to," Edward reached down and closed Irina's eyes.

"But we didn't kill him, the wolves did!"

"It is perfectly clear that she didn't know that," Holmes frowned. "But the presence of this other vampire troubles me. If you'll excuse me, I'll go back to your house and tell your father what has happened," with that, Holmes was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or _Sherlock Holmes_.

**Author's Note:** This is the edited chapter two! Review replies are now at the end of the chapter. It should also be noted that the Sherlock Holmes in this story is based off of Jeremy Brett, Basil Rathbone, and Ronald Howard.

**Bella's Car – Route 4, somewhere outside of Forks, Washington**

"So, how do you know Mr. Holmes," Bella asked.

"He's an old friend of Carlisle's."

"Oh," they were silent for a moment before Bella spoke again. "Do you know how they met?"

Edward took his eyes off the road so he could smile at her. "You're certainly full of questions today. They met in London. I think it was somewhere around the year 1876. Holmes, being the genius that he is, knew that there was something odd about the young doctor. He naturally investigated and eventually found out the truth.

"Holmes was about thirty at the time. You know the three year period in which Watson and Holmes were apart? Those three years were spent with Carlisle in Italy. He was training to resist the effects of human blood. Now, Holmes excels at everything, and that is why it only took him three years.

"They've kept in touch over the years, but this is the first time that Holmes has visited the States."

"If this is the first time Holmes has visited the United States, how do you know him?"

"Carlisle brought me to London around the year 1936. We were only there for a short time and Holmes was on a case, so I never really met him formally."

There were a few moments of silence as Bella contemplated whether or not to ask her next question.

"I don't have to be able to read your mind to know that you have another question."

"What happened to Watson?"

"I believe that Holmes changed him. I'm not over sure, however, because Dr. Watson was averse to being a vampire in the first place. If you really want to know the truth, you'll have to ask Mr. Holmes yourself."

The rest of the car ride was wrapped in a peaceful silence. They were both thinking quiet thoughts about Mr. Holmes' unexpected visit.

When Edward and Bella arrived back at her house they found Charlie sitting on the couch drinking a beer and watching the Celts verses the Lakers. "Hey, Bells," then he noticed Edward. His entire demeanor chilled. "Hello, Edward."

"Hello, sir," Edward smiled politely. "How are you this evening?"

"Fine, and you?"

"As well as I can be," Edward glanced at the television. "Celtics verses Lakers. An old rivalry, no doubt. I'm almost sure that the Lakers will win this one. But I can't see the future," he smirked and kissed Bella on the head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The moment Edward was out of the room, Charlie scoffed.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Come on, dad, can't you accept that Edward's intentions are pure?"

"Not in a lifetime. Bella, he hurt you! He hurt you bad! And I can't help but feel that he's controlling you in some way. It just isn't right!"

She smiled at her dear, sweet, overprotective father and kissed him on the head. "Don't be so melodramatic, dad. He doesn't control me in any way. I'm going to head up to my room. It's been a long day."

After a fitful night of sleep, Bella awoke to a rare sun shiny day. She smiled as she dressed and headed over to the Cullen house.

However, the sunny atmosphere did not reflect on the inside of the Cullen house.

Everything was smashed. From Emmett's prized big-screen TV to Esme's wonderful antique coffee table. Mr. Holmes sat silently on a small piece of couch that had escaped whatever destroyed the rest of the room. He glanced up at Bella as she entered.

"What happened here?" Bella asked, taking in the destruction.

"I was hoping that you would have the answer to that, Miss Swann. I stayed in the woods last night for one last night of hunting. This morning I arrived to the carnage that you see now. All I can deduce from this wreck is that the Cullens were taken by at least ten vampires to a location that I can't pinpoint," he held up a red strand of hair. "Also, one of the other vampires has red hair."

"Victoria," Bella breathed. The world spun before her eyes and she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

**Reviews!**

**sparkle-in-the-sun:** You can read more now!

**debbie-lou:** Thanks!

**IlovetheCullens4life:** Sherlock Holmes makes everything more interesting ;D

**Italygurl:** Ahh, we all know that Holmes is the greatest detective of all time. Why is it an exception that you are writing a mystery story? Anyway... I'm still writing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Thanks.

**Reviews!**

**Italygurl: **Of course Holmes is a veggie!

**Ink-BlackRose: **It is Sherlock Holmes! And I answered your questions in that PM I sent you.  
**  
Marcella Jole' Marcilee: **Thanks; I will.

**IlovetheCullens4life: **It would be funny.

**Elementary, My Dear Cullen**

When Bella came to she was confronted with six concerned faces. "Are you OK, Bella," Alice asked.

Bella blinked slowly and tried to process what had happened. Then it came to her. The wrecked house. Mr. Holmes. Victoria. "Victoria!" Bella sat up abruptly.

Carlisle gently pressed her back into the deep cushions of the couch. "It's fine, Bella. Mr. Holmes is trying to figure things out now."

Then Bella realized what was wrong. "Where's Edward?"

The Cullens exchanged glances. Bella repeated her question, more forcefully now. "Where's Edward?"

Esme licked her lips. "Well... when Victoria and the other vampires came we lost him in the fighting. By the time the fight was over, he was gone," she put a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Bella, dear, we think that she kidnapped him."

******MEANWHILE **in the woods, Holmes was tracking Victoria and her gang. He stopped momentarily to examine the ground. There were several overlapping sets of footprints, and signs that something heavy had been dragged, not by its own will, that way.

He continued on, but stopped when he smelled something sinister. Victoria had taken Edward into the werewolves' territory; from the look of it, she had encountered one of the wolves on the way. There was blood everywhere; it stained the trees and dirt deepest red. Not far off was a young man, he looked to be about twenty-three and he was mortally wounded.

Holmes hesitated. He knew that going into the werewolves' territory would mean death; but this man needed his help. And possibly that of Carlisle. After another moment of indecision, he moved forward into the trees.

The man looked suspiciously up at Holmes. "Are you here to finish me off?"

Holmes inhaled, and then he understood. "You're one of the local pack, aren't you?"

"What's it to you," the man sneered.

"My boy, I'm going to take you to safety."

"I don't want to leave. You'll take me back to them."

"If you mean the Cullens, yes, I will take you back to 'them'. But if not, you have nothing to worry from me."

The man looked Holmes up and down. "You're the one that they invited over for a visit. You're Sherlock Holmes."

Holmes smirked. "That I am. Now will you let me take you to safety?"

The man thought for a moment. "You promise not to hurt me?"

"I'd swear it on Watson's head if he were here; but, as it is, he isn't."

The man smiled. "OK, then, take me to your leech doctor."

Holmes lifted the man with ease and ran off back towards the Cullen house.

******WHEN **they arrived back, Carlisle rushed out of the house to meet them.

"Holmes, good to see you in one piece! Who's this?"

"This is one of the pack; he was badly injured by the other coven of vampires and is in need of medical attention."

They turned at a voice from the front door. "Seth," Bella was leaning on the door frame, looking worse-for-wear. "What is he doing here?"

Seth smiled weakly. "Mr. Holmes pulled me out of the bushes and brought me for some 'medical attention'. Even thought I'll probably heal within the hour."

Holmes scoffed. "Seth, if that is your name, I am perfectly aware of the effect that vampire venom has on werewolves. You will _not _be fine within the hour."

Holmes carried Seth inside and Carlisle set about working on the injured werewolf.

"They surprised us," Seth began, after Holmes asked him to recite his story. "We were having a 

cookout, Jake was just about to pass out the hot dogs when they came crashing through the bushes. Edward was with them; he looked a little worse-for-wear, and we could tell that he was their prisoner and not their friend. We, the pack, that is, shifted into wolf form and gave them a fight they won't soon forget. The red head, Victoria, I think her name was, got me. The others ran off after them when they retreated. Dr. Cullen," Seth said, sounding very humble. "They took Emily. Sam is on the war path; if I were you I'd stay away from La Push for a good long time!"

"I assume that Emily is Sam's... fiancée," asked Holmes.

Seth nodded. "And Sam would get the moon for her, if he could," he flexed his muscles. "I think I'm good now, Doc. I'll head back to La Push and try to make peace with Sam. Mr. Holmes, would you try to find Emily?"

Holmes flashed a quick smile. "Of course, dear boy. I deduce that she is where Edward is; probably in a cave somewhere on werewolf land. Be cautious in telling your leader this. He may do something irrational."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Thanks much.

**Reviews!**

Italygurl: Ohmehgawsh! YES! Poor Emily.

**twiligh-forever: **He does, doesn't he?

**debbie-lou: **I picture Holmes as the gent on my avatar: Jeremy Brett. But, yah, it does give you an interesting mental image. And Sam is EXTREAMLY ticked off.

**IlovetheCullens4life: **There, probably, are enough wolves to beat 10 vamps. But, they were snuck up on. Don't worry, Holmes'll do his stuff.

**gagurl1021: **Well, you don't have to wait for more now.

**Alice-Bella-Rosalie: **Thanks very much! I will finish this story.

**Marcella Jole' Marcilee: **I was sitting on the couch watching _The Dancing Men _(a Sherlock Holmes mystery with Jeremy Brett) and I just thought: "What would happen if Holmes knew Carlisle?" And it sort of went from there on... I'll try to make the chapters longer. Mmk?

**Elementary, My Dear Cullen: Chapter Four**

Emily awoke in a small dark space; she groaned and felt the back of her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice from just above her right ear. Emily remembered that voice; it belonged to one of the Cullen boys.

"Is that... Edward?" she asked, trying to turn and see who was there.

I hand as cold as ice held her firmly in place. "Yes, Emily, it is. Don't try to move, Victoria hit you pretty hard."

Emily felt fuzzy, but she was sharp enough to acknowledge the fact that she was resting upon Edward's chest. She tried to move again and he stopped her again. "Emily, it's not my idea of a picnic that you're on me, but the fact of the matter is that you are hurt. Also, this cave is too small for you to move anywhere else."

She saw the logic in his words. "I see. How did they capture you?"

"I was waiting at the house for Holmes to come back when they snuck up on us. Somehow they got into the house without us knowing, or Alice seeing them coming. It's very strange..."

"It was the same with the pack. Jacob had just finished cooking some hot dogs and was about to pass them out when all of a sudden we were confronted with ten vampires," she thought for a moment, trying to get her mind back into focus. Then a thought occurred to her. "Edward, what if the vampires have found a way to mask their scent?"

He was silent for a moment. "It would mean trouble for our friends."

**"SAM **you need to calm down! We'll find Emily," Jacob was frantically trying to bring Sam down from a towering rage. "It won't do you any good if you just run around like a chicken with its head cut off! You need to stop and think!"

The black wolf stopped sniffing the earth long enough to growl at Jacob through their mind connection. _Thinking won't help Emily. Jake, she's in danger! _With that the wolf went back to sniffing the hard packed piece of earth where Emily had been standing last.

Jake sighed and was just about to try again when a gangly sand-colored werewolf trotted into the clearing. "Seth, where were you?"

_The leech doctor's friend found me and brought me to the Cullen's house. The doc patched me up and sent me back. Oh, and, Sam, you'll find Emily in a small cave somewhere on our land with Edward. At least, that's what Mr. Holmes thinks. _Seth sat and started to lick a wound on his left haunch. _I, for one, believe that he's right._

An angry growl erupted from Sam's chest. _You were talking to our enemies about Emily?_

_I didn't think it would do any harm, _Seth shied away from Sam. _After all, Mr. Holmes is the greatest detective of all time!_

Sam, who had been on the edge of exploding all day, finally lost his temper and flung himself at Seth. Jake quickly shed what little clothing he was wearing and changed into his wolf form. Leah, who had been watching from a distance, ran towards the dust cloud that occasionally betrayed flashes of black, tan, and russet.

_BOYS! _She yelled through the mind link. _Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to help us!_

Sam's furious voice broke into her mind. _Since when have you ever thought of helping Emily? _

_OK, so I don't like Emily all that much now; but she was my best friend for a long time. I, at the very least, owe her my help! _Leah punctuated her sentence with a fearsome growl that stopped the fighting all together. _Now, it will go much faster if we all try to track her at the same time. _With that, Leah was gone. Jake, Seth, and Same exchanged apologies and followed her into the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight _or Sherlock Holmes (although I wish I owned Holmes... maybe he could figure out high school for me...)

**Author's Note: **Just finished _Breaking Dawn_. Just so you know: if you haven't read it yet, GO READ IT NOW. Seriously, I now h-e-a-r-t Jake.

**Reviews!**

twiligh-forever: Well... The Cullens actually kinda did that themselves in _Eclipse_. No spoilers meant.

**TheVampireWithTheGoldenEyes: **I'm writing more. No worries!

**Ink-BlackRose: **I'm writing, I'm writing!

**IlovetheCullens4life: **Thanks much. Actually it was one of my friends. It was amazingly funny.

**Marcella Jole' Mercilee: **Thanks so much for the advice, I'll try to follow it as best as I can! This chapter is close to 1,000 words!

**Italygurl: **Glad you like it!

**Dragon-Girl-Begins777:** I'm updating!

**Elementary, My Dear Cullen: Chapter Five**

"You said that it would be fool proof! You said that the dogs wouldn't be able to find us. You lied," Victoria was on the verge of a psychopathic breakdown when the man started to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

The man's laughing died to a satisfied smirk. "You, dear girl, you are so worried that you are working yourself up to a fit. Calm yourself, the dogs will not find us."

Riley sprung to Victoria's defense. "Come on, don't be like that! How do you know that Holmes won't find us, he has defeated you before."

The man's breath hissed in and his red eyes blazed. "Never speak of that again."

Riley shrunk away from the man's anger. "Sheesh... don't jump down my throat or anything!"

Victoria snarled at the man. "I think your personal vendetta is getting in the way of mine. What should we do now; the dogs know where we are!"

The man sniffed contemptuously. "We should move the prisoners, and make it look like the Cullen boy is working with us. That will infuriate the dogs."

Victoria turned to follow the man's suggestion, and then stopped momentarily. "You know, I didn't think that it was really you when we first met. But now I have no doubt that I am dealing with Professor Moriarty."

**BACK** at the Cullen mansion Holmes was smoking his pipe. "This is a most intriguing case, Carlisle. I shall be most gratified if you allow me to help."

"By all means, Holmes, please help us," Carlisle said. He was very worried about his son.

"I believe that -- somehow -- they know that we know where they are. Therefore, I believe that they will move Edward and Emily to another location. Now, if we can find that location before they get there we can prevent the wolves doing anything rash. Alice," he looked at her. "Would you please use your methods and try to perceive where our enemies are taking your brother and Emily."

Alice closed her eyes and became very still for a moment, then she opened them. "They're taking Edward and Emily to Canada. Somewhere in Victoria," she smirked, "it seems that they thought it would be a clever joke."

Holmes smirked. "That it is; but a clever joke done in bad taste is not amusing at all," Holmes lapsed into thought again.

"What if they know that we know where they were hiding," Alice questioned. "That would explain why they were moving Edward and Emily!"

"It would, but how could they know unless one of them had a gift like yours, my love," Jasper said.

Alice's eyebrows formed a hard line. "That is a problem. I just can't understand why I didn't see them coming! I should have been able to!"

"Maybe they have another talented vampire, not exactly like you, Alice, but a vampire with a talent _like _yours," Emmett said, warming to the subject. "Maybe a vampire who can see things happening far away and they can also prevent people from seeing things. I dunno, maybe."

Holmes had stopped puffing his pipe, and had listened intently to Emmett's idea. "That's possible. I would like all of you to go out and track them for a short while. I still need to think," Holmes re-lit his pipe and began to puff again.

Carlisle, being a generous and considerate man, took dismissal from his own house very well and motioned for his family to leave. He was the last to exit. "Holmes, I hope you know what you're doing."  


Holmes smirked at Carlisle. "My dear friend, I know exactly what I am doing."

**MEANWHILE **upstairs, Bella was sitting on Edward's couch. She gazed blankly at the glass wall of his room, trying to see something that would comfort her.

She sat for what seemed like hours, looking out the window. When she finally tore her gaze from the glass, she had only seen three birds and a small herd of deer. Bella sighed; she had never felt more helpless in her entire life. She stood and looked at Edward's CD collection; after a few moments she noticed something odd.

Edward's _Debussy_ CD was slanted at an odd angle. Bella walked forward and picked up the CD, there was a note attached to the back.

_Dear Bella,_

I scribbled this note in the few moments that they left me before I was taken. I wanted to tell you that I love you, and always will. If -- the ink spattered slightly _-- I don't make it out of this, please remember me fondly. I must tell you one thing: Victoria is not leading this endeavor, PM is. Please tell Mr. Holmes, he will understand._

Forever Yours,

Edward A. M. Cullen

Bella started to cry. Apparently the sound of her tears alerted the remaining inhabitant of the house to her predicament, because he came running up the stairs.

"Miss Swan," Holmes inquired, "what is the matter?"

She held the note out to him. "Edward left this for me, he said it would make sense to you," she dissolved into more tears.

Holmes read the note. Then looked down at Bella; she was crying into one of the pillows on Edward's couch. Holmes, having no clue what to do with crying women, sat next to her and patted her shoulder a few times. "There, there," he mumbled. "I will find him for you; I will make sure Edward is all right."

Bella spoke from within the pillow. "Who is PM?"

"What," Holmes was completely taken aback by the surprisingly coherent question.

"Who is PM?"  


His mouth formed a thin line. "Professor Moriarty."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **It would be interesting if I owned the great detective; but, as it is, I (sadly) don't. I don't own _Twilight_ either.

**Reviews!**

**Italygurl: **WHAT? You don't know who Professor Moriarty is? -shuns- Just kidding! Professor Moriarty is Holmes' arch enemy. Like Superman and Lex Luther. Except Holmes could own Superman any day...

**IlovetheCullens4life: **Thanks! It would be hilarious if Emmett was Holmes' side kick! But I'm toying with the idea of bringing Watson back into the picture.

**Marcella Jole' Mercilee: **Your penname is hard! Gah... I shall call you "Marcella" from now on. Thanks for all the concrit etc.! 1,021 words this time!

**TheVampireWithGoldenEyes: **Your welcome! PS. Alec says hi!

**twiligh-forever: **-shrugs- That's fine!

**Elementary, My Dear Cullen: Chapter Six**

Leah and Jake reached the clearing first, followed by Sam, Seth, Embry, and Paul.

_Where are they? _Sam growled in displeasure at the empty clearing. _The leech detective said that they'd be in a cave on our land. This is the only cave that smells of vampire; where are they?!_

Jake sniffed a beaten down patch of earth. _Sam, I think they went this way. They must have seen us coming!_

_Yah, Sam, they probably did, _Lead said, trying to smooth things over with her ex-boyfriend.

He turned on Leah and snarled. _No one asked you for your opinion!_

_Whoa, Sam, cool off! _Paul thought. _We need to find out where they went; and to do that, we may need to talk to the leeches._

Sam turned on Paul and snarled viciously. _I didn't ask you for your opinion either._

While the others had been squabbling, Seth had sneaked off into the woods in search of a sympathetic friend.

**WHEN **Seth reached the Cullen mansion he found only Holmes in the living room.

"Hello, Mr. Holmes, I was wondering if you could help me."

Holmes looked up from the newspaper that he had been reading at the sixteen-year-old werewolf. "Of course, please, sit down," Seth sat on the extreme edge of the couch. "What did you need help with?"

"I don't know if you know, but, the other vampires have moved Edward and -- maybe not in your eyes -- more importantly, Emily."

"I knew. I also know that your Alpha is now beside himself with worry over Emily. Do you really think that it was the best time to leave him?"

Seth's mouth formed a tight frown. "He is really worried, Mr. Holmes, so worried that he's being a jerk to the rest of the pack. He won't listen to anyone else and I'm afraid that he'll turn on us if he doesn't find Emily soon."

"A wolf turning on its pack? Such a thing is unheard of... But, I suppose anything is possible," Mr. Holmes stroked his chin. "What do you need my help with, exactly?"

"I need you to tell me where they took Edward and Emily, so I can tell Sam, so he can calm down," Seth chewed his lip. "The problem is that I don't think that Sam will believe me if I tell him that the information came from you."

Holmes smirked. "Tell him that you overheard me talking to the Cullens; that I said they were heading to Victoria in Canada."

Seth grinned. "You are as cleaver as Watson made you out to be!"

Holmes laughed. "Hah! I haven't heard anything about those absurd stories in the longest time! Do people still read them?"

"Of course they do! You're the greatest detective of all time!"

Holmes smirked again. "Really... You do know that I have been beaten four times."

"Yes! But the fact that you were beaten makes you more human-- er, vampire," there were a few moments of silence as Seth thought about the man sitting in the chair before him. For all intensive purposes Holmes looked like he wasn't yet thirty years old, put Seth knew he was over one hundred and fifty. "What happened to Watson?"

Holmes looked up from the paper again. "Hmm... Watson? I changed Watson and Mrs. Watson; they're living peacefully in Surry, England," he went back to reading the paper.

"Oh," said Seth. "Are you going to stay, or will you come with me to find Emily and Edward?"

"You're going on your own? I thought you said that you were going to tell your Alpha first."

Seth sighed. "Sam is almost out of his mind. I don't want to endanger Emily. Or Edward."

"You're a surprisingly mature sixteen-year-old."

"Thanks; when your body matures at the speed of light, sometimes your mind does too. Ever since I changed I've gotten all A's in school," Seth smiled proudly.

Holmes rose from his chair. "I do believe I will go with you. I haven't had a proper case in years; being immortal can become frightfully dull," he looked at the ceiling. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go notify Bella that we're leaving."

**UPSTAIRS **Bella was sleeping on Edward's couch she stirred slightly as Holmes walked into the room with a note. He set it on one of Edward's end tables and was about to leave the room again when Bella awoke suddenly.

"Mr. Holmes, where are you going?"

"Oh, he stopped short."Mr. Clearwater and I are going in pursuit of your fiancée and Sam's. You are to stay her and hold down the fort, as it were."

He started to walk from the room again when Bella said, "No! I'm going with you!" she got up quickly.

Holmes stopped her gently with a hand on her shoulder. "No, Miss Swan, you are not going with us. It could be quite dangerous, and if Edward ever found out he would -- if you'll forgive the saying -- have my head."

Bella pushed his hand off of her shoulder. "I don't care! I'm coming with you!"

With that she walked slowly and deliberately down the stairs, until, that is, she tripped. Luckily Holmes was always a step behind her, and he caught her.

"Thanks," she muttered, blushing.

"Not at all; but, I believe that that little stunt is proof enough for my case."

"I trip all the time," she detangled herself from his arms. "I'll be fine! I'll have a vampire _and _a werewolf protecting me," she kept walking down the stairs.

"Bella! What are you doing here," Seth asked, shooting a questioning look at Holmes.

"I'm coming with you. No matter what anyone else says," she gave a pointed look to Holmes.

"But it'll be dangerous!"

Bella glared at Holmes. "I've heard."

Holmes sighed. "The only alternative to you staying is riding on _my _back all the way to Canada. With no stops."

She thought for a moment, and then held out her hand. "Deal."

Bella and Holmes shook hands and a half hour later they were on the way to Canada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Author's Note:** First update in a while! But I'm back in the saddle now! On the flip side, if you liked the _Dragonheart_ movies, I now have a fanfic there. /end shameless advertizing/

**Reviews!**

**TheVampireWithGoldenEyes: **First, your new nickname is Jane (after the Volturi guard, so when I say "Jane" I really mean you. Confusuling much?). Second, it definitely isn't soon, but I am updating.

**VampireCat3:** Thanks much!

**Marcella:** Ahhh, Canada, how we love thee! I'll try to keep this one as long as possible! (1,026 words!)

**Italy:** OMGINTENSIFYINGNESS! Yeah, basically.

**Me :** Seth is awesome.

**BiteMeSilly:** Paul was the temperamental one… I really need to read New Moon again.

**LadyHolmes:** Thanks, this was basically me sitting on the couch – really bored – and suddenly it popped into my head. In my world, though, Holmes trumps Twilight.

**Chapter Seven**

Bella had become quite stiff. They had been running for three hours straight and were almost to British Columbia's capital, Victoria.

"Can we stop, my legs really hurt," Bella complained.

Holmes stopped. "Not yet, Miss Swan, we need to make it to Victoria before sundown. There are only a few hours left."

"Fine," she grumbled. "But don't blame me if I can't walk when this is over."

Seth, in the form of a skinny grey wolf, snorted in his own peculiar form of laughter.

**Victoria, British Columbia, Canada**

"Do you have any rooms with three beds, or perhaps two connecting rooms," Holmes asked.

The petite redhead behind the desk eyed Holmes, Bella, and Seth critically. "You do realize that _one_ night here costs close to three hundred dollars?"

Bella's eyes bugged out of her head, but Holmes remained calm. "Yes."

"OK, then…" she clicked her mouse a few times. "Would you prefer the two rooms, or the one?"

"Two would be nice, please."

She clicked a few more times. "Very well, you're in rooms 216 and 217. Follow me please, I'll have your…" she glanced at Seth's small backpack, Holmes' briefcase, and Bella's overnight bag. "Luggage brought up in a moment."

They walked up two flights of stairs and stopped in front of two rooms. The woman handed Holmes the keys. "There you are Mr.…"

"Holmes."

"Mr. Holmes, your luggage will be up momentarily. Dial three for room service, the kitchen closes at ten PM on the nose. Any questions?"

"No thank you, miss."

The woman nodded and walked off down the hall, glancing over her shoulder every few steps.

**Room 216/217**

"Why did you pick this hotel," Bella inquired, gazing up at the domed ceilings of their room.

"I believe that Victoria and Moriarty are in this hotel with a small detachment of vampires. Not large enough to attract attention, but certainly large enough to defeat us in a battle; soon I will call the Cullens and see if they can come assist us in our endeavor."

Seth, who was sitting next to the window, yelped in surprise. "LOOK!"

Bella tried to rush over to the window, but tripped over one of the coffee table's legs, only to be caught by Holmes at the last minute. She mumbled her thanks and sprinted, cautiously, over to the window.

"Ah, yes, there he is," Holmes exhaled.

They could see two figures in trench coats and dark glasses walking across the pavement bellow. It was clear that one of them was Victoria; her red hair was sticking out from under a large sun-hat that she was wearing. The other figure, who had obviously been a tall man at one point, was hunched over and walking with the aid of a cane. Every so often, Victoria would reach over and steady the man with a touch.

"_That's_ Moriarty? Your arch enemy, the man who caused fear and turmoil in Europe until you caught him? _Him?_" Seth's mouth hung open slightly in disbelief. "That I can't believe."

Holmes flashed a smile. "It appears that the years have not been as kind to Moriarty as to me. It may be an act, his limp is too pronounced to be real. Unless, that is, he sustained an injury that was terrible to cause lasting damage to a vampire…" he trailed off.

After a few minutes it appeared that he suddenly knew what was wrong. Holmes sprang to his feet and rushed to the door. "I'll be back in a few hours. Do not leave this room until I return."

**Room 426**

Riley lay on the floor staring at the ornate ceiling. His eyes were glazed over with boredom and he felt almost drowsy (even though he knew that there was no way he could possibly sleep). Victoria and Moriarty had been gone for hours. And he got stuck watching the prisoners.

Edward and Emily were tied together and locked in one of the suite's bedrooms.

"How are they holding you," Emily asked. "You're a vampire! You're a vampire for heaven's sake!"

"I… Don't… Know…" Edward grunted, pulling on the ropes that held him with all his might.

Riley walked in and smirked. "Can't get out, can ya', Cullen. Bet you'd like to know how we're holding you so tight, huh," he let out a sarcastic laugh. "Well… you can't!"

"Mr. Riley, what are you doing?" the voice sounded like sandpaper on a chalkboard.

Riley spun around to look at the bent figure. "Sorry, Mr. Moriarty," he hung his head and slowly exited the room.

Moriarty turned to his prisoners and showed his yellowed teeth in something that couldn't quite be called a smile. "I must apologize for Miss Victoria's minion. He is not quite as experienced as I am. If you must know, you were injected with dead man's blood directly before we captured you. You may be familiar with its effects on vampires, complete paralysis. However, we have watered down the solution until it merely decreases your strength to that of a human. Ingenious, no?"

Edward smiled tightly. "Very; but don't you think that Holmes will figure out where you've taken us? He _has_ beaten you before."

Moriarty's face darkened and he slapped Edward across the face, narrowly missing Emily in the process. "Indeed he has," Moriarty seethed. "But this will not be a repeat of that instance."

Victoria stuck her head into the door. "Our informant has just contacted us."

Moriarty gave Edward and Emily his little half-smile and exited the room. A statuesque blonde stood in the suite's living area. "Ah, Miss Coeman, how nice to see you again! Do you have more information for us?"

"Yes," she replied. "Mr. Holmes and two companions have checked into the hotel. They are in rooms 216 and 217."

"Simply wonderful," Moriarty exclaimed. "Which one of your colleagues checked them in?"

"Miss Davidson," Miss Coeman replied promptly.

"Even better," Moriarty waved her off. "Mr. Riley, would you please give Miss Coeman the… reward that we discussed."

"Yes, sir," Riley replied, leading Miss Coeman into the suite's spare bedroom.

A few moments later a high-pitched scream was heard, then nothing more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Twilight_ or the Great Detective.

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to wind this story up, so this may be one of the last chapters. /thinks/

**Chapter Eight **

**Room 216/217 **

"Are you sure this is going to work," Seth asked. "I don't think it'll fool him."

"You're quite right, Mr. Clearwater, it will not fool him. But it will alert him to the fact that we know he is here," Holmes answered, peeking out into the hall. "But we do need some help. That is why I have called Miss Davidson, the charming attendant who checked us in, to our room."

"Question," Bella interrupted. "Isn't it dangerous to be staying in the same hotel is Moriarty? I mean, he could burst in at any--" Bella jumped at a knock on the door of 217.

Holmes let out a bark of laughter and vaulted the couch to get to the other room. He yanked the door open on a startled looking Miss Davidson. "Ah, there you are," he pulled her into the room. "Won't you sit down?"

She looked rather confused, to say the least of what she might have been feeling. "Uhm... Sure," she plopped herself on the couch.

"We need your help," Holmes began. "There are some people staying in room 462 that are of interest to us. Tell me, have you come in contact with them?"

"Yes, I was just on my way up to that room when you called for me. Your message said 'urgent' on it, so I came here first."

"Good, good. That decision may have saved your life."

"What do you mean," Miss Davidson paled a few shades. "They're just people, right? I mean, they're not mass murderers or anything. Right?"

"They are murderers, Miss Davidson," she let out a little squeak of fright, and Holmes continued. "However, I need you to go up to their room and answer all of the questions they ask you. Then come back to me, is that _perfectly_ clear?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going into a room of murderers! I wouldn't do that for you even... even... Even if you were Sherlock Holmes!"

Bella and Seth broke out with the giggles. "What's so funny," Miss Davidson said indignantly.

Holmes merely smiled and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed an 'o'. "I see," she said softly. "Are you really?"

Holmes nodded.

"Well then," she swallowed. "I'll see you after I talk to the murderers," Miss Davidson exited the room with a dazed look on her face.

**Room 462 **

"Ahh! Miss Davidson, how good to see you! You're associate, Miss Coeman, was kind enough to tell me that you recently checked some," the scratchy voice from the shadows paused. "Interesting guests in. Is that correct?"

Miss Davidson licked her lips. "I check many interesting guests in every day. Can you be more specific, sir?"

There was a hiss of annoyance from the shadows. "Yes, their names were Clearwater, Swan, and," the voice chuckled slightly. "Holmes. Do you remember them now?"

She chewed on the inside of her lip. "Um... Yes. They checked in yesterday, I remember because they had so little luggage."

"I see," the voice mused. "What did they have?"

Miss Davidson thought briefly. "Mr. Holmes had a small briefcase; Mr. Clearwater had a medium sized backpack; and Miss Swan had an overnight bag."

There was a moment of silence. "Do they know that we are here?"

She started. "Excuse me?"

"Does Holmes know that I am here," the voice demanded sharply.

"Why would he," a hint of her nervousness crept into her voice.

"Never mind," there was a pause. "You may leave," Miss Davidson turned. "Oh, tell Holmes that I am here. He needs to know."

Miss Davidson smiled tightly at the shadows. "Very well, sir. I shall pass on the message."

**Room 216/217 **

"That's all he said. Word for word, I swear," Miss Davidson said.

"Interesting. What did he look like," Holmes inquired.

"I don't know, he stayed in the shadows the entire time I was there. His voiced sounded like someone running sandpaper over a chalkboard!"

"That gravely," Seth asked. "Maybe he smokes."

"I do not think that he does anymore. As to the motives behind this questioning, they are still a mystery," Holmes turned to Miss Davidson. "You say that he had much interest in our luggage?"

"Yes! After I told him that was why I remembered you, he asked what luggage you were carrying."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes, did I do something wrong?"

"Not in the least. Thank you, Miss Davidson, you may leave now," she gave a sort of weak little smile and exited the room.

"Now," Holmes grinned and rubbed his hands together. "We will set a trap for Moriarty."

"So soon," Bella looked nonplused.

"Yes, so soon. I have already executed part of it. Now all that's left is capturing the vampire known as Reilly."

**Reviews! **

**Jane:** I know, isn't it? The fic I'm eventually going to do about Marcus is coming together quite nicely. I think I'll start it after I finish this one.

**Livia:** Thanks!

**Me :** You don't have to wait anymore!

**vampsrulewolvesdont:** Gosh! You've never seen _Supernatural_? The Dead Man's Blood thing is from that fandom. Here's a piece of lore that'll tell you what it's all about: _A poison to vampires that incapacitates them for a short period of time. When the blood from a dead human is injected into a vampire it induces a blood sickness, causing them to become very weak._ That's from SuperWiki.

**BiteMeSilly:**I hate RPattz too. He sucks.

**.xlol:** Here's more!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the Great Detective nor the not-so-great _Twilight_.

**Author's Note:** Hey! It's back and this chapter is basically 2,000 words long. Aren't 'cha proud of me? I'll start the review replies back up when I get some more for this chapter!

**Room 462**

Riley stared out the window. Having to sit inside all day was bad enough without having to check on the stupid wolf-girl and that fairy. He sighed deeply and rubbed his face. It was going to be a long eternity.

"Psst, Riley," to his astonishment, Bella Swan was standing in the doorway of room 462.

But it couldn't be! The creepy professor said that even though Holmes and the others were in the building they wouldn't make a move yet. And there she was, making exaggerated hand motions and trying to get his attention.

He stood, cautiously walking over to where Bella was standing. "Come on, closer! I want to tell you something," she stage whispered.

At the very moment Riley got within arm's length of Bella, she disappeared. He started, glancing around. As he turned to see the interior of the room, his nose banged into something furry and quite solid.

Seth Clearwater snarled deep in the back of his throat. Riley backed up into something else that was quite solid. "There is no way out, Mr. Riley," Holmes hissed, grabbing Riley by the arm. "You are going to come back to the room with us."

**Room 216/217**

"No matter what you do to me, I won't talk," Riley was backed into the small closet of room 216.

"You don't need to talk," Holmes grinned. "All you need to do is sit there. That will suit our purpose perfectly," he slammed the closet door shut. "That should keep him on edge until we can break into Moriarty's rooms again."

"But, Mr--" Holmes cut Seth off. Seth cocked his head, then snapped his fingers. "Of course! We needed to get the guard out of the rooms before we broke in, then we won't have any trouble."

Bella had caught on by then. "And with no guard, we'll be free to just take Edward and Emily!"

"Exactly," Mr. Holmes crowed. "And it will be even more simple with our mole."

"They were so kind to side with us," Seth smiled and winked. "And having them let us in instead of breaking in was a clever plan, Mr. Holmes. In fact, kidnapping Riley may not have been necessary."

"I say this warrants a celebration! How would you children like to have dinner in the hotel restaurant," Holmes smiled back at Seth and Bella. "I'm sure you two would love to have some real food."

"It would be lovely," Bella giggled.

"Then let us depart."

They all exited the room with a bang and made their way to the elevator. When they reached it, Seth burst out laughing. "He'll go running back to Victoria and Professor Moriarty, and when he does we'll have them on edge."

"Of course," Mr. Holmes shrugged slightly. "Which gives the both of you time to do what I suggested: have a decent meal."

The hotel's restaurant had varying levels of formality. Holmes, Seth, and Bella dined in the least formal of the four levels.

While Seth sunk his teeth into a juicy steak, Bella picked worriedly at her salad. "What if Riley saw through our lies?"

"Then we'll simply have a little less time to come up with and execute our other plans," Holmes puffed at his pipe, sending aromatic billows of smoke into the already stuffy atmosphere. "I already have an early part of a plan to help them escape," he held up a finger, silencing further questions from Bella. "I'd rather not discuss our plans here. There may be hostile ears near."

Silence reigned at the table. "Why was the Professor so interested in our luggage," Seth asked through a mouthful of steak. "It doesn't seem all that important."

"I believe that he wanted to know how long we were planning on staying. If we had had large amounts of luggage, it was probably a coincidence that we were in the same hotel. Granted, it was simply a coincidence, but the fact that we only had a small amount of luggage suggests the we are still on the run and need to be able to move at a moment's notice. It lead him to believe that we didn't know he was here. But we do know, and now he knows that we do. You mustn't worry, Miss Swan," he said, glancing at Bella as she continued to pick lethargically at her salad. "We will free your intended."

She looked up, mouth slightly open. "How did you know that Edward and I are going to get married? I haven't even worked up the courage to tell my father yet!"

"There is a slight discoloration on your left ring finger; that tells me that you have been wearing a ring but not for a great length of time, and not consistently. You've been engaged for maybe a month?"

"Exactly a month, and I'm searching for ways to tell my father," she absentmindedly crunched on a carrot. "Since this will be the second time that I've disappeared in the last year, I don't think he'll be up to it when we get back. Do you have any ideas," she peeked at Holmes over her salad.

"I haven't any experience in that field."

"Oh."

Silence again consumed the table. Seth was just about to hail a waiter, when a shout came from the restaurant's entrance. "Bella!"

The girl in question shot out of her chair. "Charlie!"

"Oh my," commented Holmes, puffing at his pipe. "This is an unforeseen development."

"This is trouble," Seth gulped, watching Chief Swan stalk over to the table. "Earlier this year, Bella went to Italy with Alice and she didn't tell Charlie where she was going. He's also the Chief of police in Forks. That means, for now at least, Bella in the only on in trouble," Carlisle, Sam and Jake followed Charlie into the room. "Scratch that, we're all in deep crap."

Mr. Holmes closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "I am inclined to agree with you, Mr. Clearwater."

"Things could only be worse if Leah was here," Seth glanced furtively at the door of the restaurant, as if looking for his sister.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what are you doing here with this man," Charlie poked Holmes in the chest. "Did he make you come? Did he kidnap you? Speak up!"

"Seth, how could you just run away without tell us that you were going with Mr. Holmes? And why would you side with a blood-sucker anyway," Sam clenched and unclenched his fist. Jake merely shook his head. The look on his face suggested that he was trying to hold back laughter.

Dr. Cullen inhaled deeply. "You've really gotten some people into a pickle this time, Holmes."

"It would seem so," he looked over Chief Swan with a sort of casual indifference. "Miss Swan, I presume that this is your father, Chief Swan?"

"That's who I am," Charlie interjected, growling. "But what does that have to do with you? And you still haven't answered my earlier question!"

"Excuse me," Miss Davidson leaned over Mr. Holmes's shoulder, eyes darting between the members of the party. "You're disturbing some of the other guests. I'll have to ask you to take your conversation to another part of the hotel. I believe that conference room six is available. Oh, and Mr. Holmes, the man you asked about is in the restaurant now. He's in the fourth level non-smoking room."

"Thank you, Miss Davidson," Holmes flashed his teeth in a smile. "We'll retire to the conference room," he rose from the table and exited the restaurant. The rest of the party stood in silence. Mr. Holmes poked his head back through the door of the restaurant. "Aren't you coming?"

**Conference Room 6**

Miss Davidson inserted her key into the door of the conference room. "Here you are, simply tell the front desk when you're done."

Holmes immediately sat in one of the chairs and put his feet on the table. "Now, Chief Swan, what would you like to know?"

"I'd like to know who you are and why the hell you took off with _my_ daughter! Her mother was so worried when she couldn't get a hold of Bella that she almost flew up here to see if she was okay!"

"I am Mr. Sherlock Holmes; no, I'm not joking, you needn't laugh like that. Carlisle, why don't you explain. Although it is ultimately Miss Swan's choice if she wants her father to know."

Charlie turned slowly on his heel to look his daughter in the eye. "What do you or don't you want me to know."

Jake started to speak, but Bella shushed him. "He needs to hear this from me. Dad, I think you should sit down."

"Whatever you want to tell me, you can tell me while I'm standing up!"

Bella inhaled deeply and spat: "Vampires exist! So do werewolves. Edward's a vampire and he got kidnapped by Professor Moriarty. That's why Mr. Holmes is helping us get him back. Emily, Sam's fiancée, got kidnapped with Edward and we have to get both of them out of there before they get killed," she panted slightly. "There, I said it."

Chief Swan grew serious. "That's absurd. I didn't think that even you, Bella, would try to fool me with a crock of crap like that. What do you take me for, an idiot?"

Holmes rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Chief Swan, do you really think that your daughter would tell you such a lie?" he crossed the room to one of the windows. Holmes pulled on one of the curtain cords until the room was flooded with sunlight. The light bounced of his skin and Carlisle's like light off of so many diamonds. "Well?"

Dr. Cullen had to quickly push a chair into Charlie's path so he would have something to fall into. "Chief Swan, are you feeling alright," Carlisle checked Charlie's pulse and breathing. "I know this is quite a shock, but it explains many things now, doesn't it?"

Charlie managed a slight nod. He was looking from Dr. Cullen to Mr. Holmes as if trying to deduce how they had pulled this clever trick.

"It is no trick, Chief Swan," Holmes lowered the curtain. "As I told you before: my name is Sherlock Holmes, I was born in 1854 and turned in 1883 at the age of twenty-nine. Since then I have been solving cases wherever I am needed," he reassumed his position in the chair at the table. "Edward was indeed kidnapped, along with the future Mrs. Uiley, by my former nemesis, Professor Moriarty. He is in league with a mad vampiress called Victoria. Victoria and the Professor are after your daughter. She and Mr. Clearwater decided to come with me and help in my investigation. They have been of invaluable assistance. Is everything perfectly clear?"

Chief Swan listed slightly to the right and Dr. Cullen caught him. "You've had quite a shock, would you like something to drink?"

Charlie shook his head and swallowed. "It's just a lot to process."

Holmes grunted. "We were well on track to rescuing Edward and Emily when you burst in. But I believe that our plans can be salvaged in spite of your rather obvious entrance. Why don't you get the Chief a glass of something to sooth his nerves, Carlisle?"

Carlisle nodded. "I'll return momentarily."

"Are you still mad at me, Dad," Bella put her hand on Charlie's shoulder.

He looked up at her, blinking slowly. "I'm glad that you were finally honest with me. But keeping something like that from me in the first place," he shook his head. "It's going to take a while before I trust you again."


	10. Chapter 10

**Elementary, My Dear Cullen**

_By LennonDrop of Fanfiction_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Sherlock Holmes_ or _Twilight_.

**Author's Note:** Thalia, my Muse, is on vacation. But I still need to update this and finish it! I've got a little bit of an outline going, at least for this chapter. Fingers crossed! Oh, and a lot of you have been asking when Watson will be included. My answer is: not until closer to the end. In other words, both Watson and Mary will be making their appearance in the next few chapters.

PS. This chapter is a little short. I'll get back to the really long ones when Thalia returns.

**Room 426**

The Professor drummed his fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair. He gazed at the door, willing Mr. Riley to come through it. _Where has the imbecile gone?_ "What happened to your 'capable' guard, Miss Jones?"

Victoria snapped her gaze away from the window, glaring at Professor Moriarty. "He's perfectly competent. He wouldn't have left his post unless he was taken by force. We should check Holmes' room."

"No! We still need to keep up the charade that we don't know he's here," he dug his claw-like fingernails into the arm of the chair. "What we're doing is problematic as it is! I don't need you running all over the place meddling in my plans!"

She growled in the back of her throat, crouching low. "I have plans of my own that you are meddling in! I want my revenge, and you have prevented me from getting that for almost a month. I am through with waiting," Victoria stalked toward the closet door.

"No."

She froze in place, unable to move. Moriarty's deadly power held her perfectly in place. He rose, and with slow footsteps crossed the room to where she stood. "Miss Jones, let me make it perfectly clear as to what will happen here. First, we will wait for Holmes to make his move; and when he does, we will crush him. After we crush him, you can kill as many of your enemies as you wish. But until then, you are to hold your temper and wait. Understood?"

Victoria made a sound of strangled rage. The Professor smiled, sharp teeth barred. "I'll assume that was a yes."

The door burst open. "I know their plans!"

Victoria snapped from her frozen revelry and spun to look at her partner in crime. "What?"

"I overheard them talking about what they're gunna do next," Riley ran excited around the room.

"Slow down!" Moriarty snapped his fingers and Riley froze as Victoria had a few moments before. "Now tell us what you heard," the Professor returned to his chair and snapped his fingers again.

Riley returned to his former state of hyperactivity. "They said that they needed to get me out of the picture so that they could break into the room with the help of their _mole_! They've got a mole! There's a traitor in our midst!"

The Professor glanced around the room. "Did they say who it was when you _conveniently_ overheard them?"

"No," Riley's face fell. "Should I go catch one and torture it outta them?"

"No," Moriarty sighed deeply. "Honestly, Miss Jones, is there no decent help in this time period? Are all of your lackeys imbeciles?"

Victoria growled, but deigned not answer.

"I believe that this is simply a ruse to keep us off their scent," the Professor stroked his chin thoughtfully, claws raking lightly over his skin. "But there could be a legitimate threat."

This time it was Victoria's turn to survey the others in the room. They were a ragtag rabble of newly changed vampires. All still susceptible to human emotions and sympathies. It was plausible that any one of them was informing Mr. Holmes. She snapped her fingers. "Everyone out!"

All of the newborns scurried out of the room. All of them, that is, except Riley. "Didn't I just tell you to get out," Victoria snarled. He squeaked a hasty apology and beat his retreat. Victoria turned to Moriarty. "What happens if there is a mole?"

"It means that our entire plans are compromised and we have to start again from scratch. And in secret," he picked at his nails. "But no matter. I'm confident that my plans will work."

"Blackmail isn't very inventive. Aren't you supposed to be the greatest criminal mastermind of all time?"

Moriarty frowned slightly. "My plan is simple, yet elegant. Holmes will be suspecting something far more devious and complicated. However, a simple blackmail with a fake swap is something that he'll never expect," the Professor grinned.

Victoria smiled. "I see. That is quite a devious plan. Professor, after this whole thing is over, how about we join forces and take over the state of Washington. I bet we could manage it. With my military forces and your intelligence, we could probably expand and rule the entire United States. There are certainly enough vampires to manage it."

He glanced up from his nails to smile at her. "America is such a funny little country. However, it would be wise to set our sites on something a bit smaller first."

She grinned, flashing her pure white teeth. "Such as?"

"England, my dear, England."


	11. Chapter 11

**Elementary, My Dear Cullen - Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Twilight_ or the Great Detective.

**Author's Note**: Hopefully I can make this chapter longer than that last one! It was so hard to write! Ugh, homework is eating my soul. Can anyone relate? So I edited chapter one and now it doesn't match chapter two because I haven't quite finished editing chapter two yet. So if the first few chapters seem to have ADD or are bipolar, it's nothing major. I'll fix it. Enjoy!

**The Closet - Room 426**

Edward felt a familiar burn in the back of his throat. It had been at least a week since he had last fed. His current weaken state didn't help matters. He turned slightly to the side to look at Emily. She was sitting not two feet away, staring at him. Her worried thoughts made him smile.

"I'll be fine."

Half of her mouth turned up in an amused smile. "Is that so. I've been keeping track of you, you're health has been declining for the last two days. I know what you need, and I am willing to give it when the time comes."

He chuckled. The dead man's blood in his system was making him drowsy. "If you go back to Sam with anything more than a scratch, he'll have my head."

"Sam will be too occupied with tearing the Professor to pieces to notice you. I'm not going to force you, but if you ever need something in the way of food: I'm here."

Edward licked his lips. No one besides Bella had ever offered their blood to him willingly. Much less to save his life. "Thank you."

**Rooms 216/217**

Holmes sat in one of the room's more comfortable chairs and stared out the window. Smoke rose in grey wisps from his pipe. Carlisle sat the in next chair over, grimacing at the cloud of smoke circling Holmes' head.

"I know you don't approve of my habits, Carlisle; but as I can't die of lung cancer, I don't see why you're so put out."

Carlisle shook his head in wonder. He was used to having Edward read his mind; but to have a person apparently without any power know what he was thinking was a new experience. "I'm not put out by your smoking habits, Holmes. I'm thinking of Edward and Emily. From what you've said, they're locked in the closet together. Edward hasn't fed since last week; he's going to need blood soon."

The faintest trace of a smile crossed Holmes' face. "You needn't worry. The soon-to-be Mrs. Uley is a resourceful girl. She'll figure something out."

"Are you suggesting..."

"I am. If my predictions are correct, she has already offered it to him. And Edward, like the gentleman he is, has refused. However, he won't be able to for long."

At that moment, Bella tripped into the room. Carlisle was at her side in a second. "Are you alright, Bella?"

She stood shakily. "Yeah, it was just the threshold. I honestly don't know why they have those little metal things on them. It's like asking to be tripped," she paused, glancing at the smoke-ensconced Holmes. "I think you should go and check on my dad. He's still in the conference room. He doesn't look so good."

Carlisle frowned. "He's probably in shock. I'll go and see to him," he disappeared, leaving Bella alone with Holmes.

Holmes continued to smoke while placidly staring out the window. Bella sat on the couch, fidgeting absentmindedly with her fingers. It took her almost a full five minutes to muster up the courage to say something. "Mr. Holmes?"

He grunted.

"I was just wondering if you had figured out a way to free Edward and Emily."

Holmes glanced at her momentarily. "I have."

"Will you tell me?"

He sighed, turning from the window. "Must you know, no, don't answer that. As you know," he settled back into the armchair, drawing his legs up under his chin. "I have already set the seeds of a schism within the Moriarty organization. Now all we do is wait until he becomes so distrustful of his underlings that he dismisses all or most of them. Then, with the help of our newly arrived reinforcements, we can take Edward and Emily back and—"

"Wait a second; did you say that they were reinforcements? You knew that they were coming and you didn't tell Seth and I about it," Bella raised an eyebrow.

Holmes shrugged nonchalantly, chewing on the end of his pipe. "I called Carlisle and asked him if he would come up to help us. I, however, did not expect him to bring your father and the wolves. It was a miscalculation on my part."

"So you knew they were coming. Wonderful," she threw her hands up in the air and made an exasperated face. "You're responsible for the fact that I'm in the most trouble that I've ever been in _and_ you don't have a concrete plan for getting Edward back. Wonderful, just _wonderful_."

"Are you really that childish," Holmes stared at her with his sharp, silver eyes.

"No," her shoulders slumped. "I'm not that childish. I'm simply frustrated. How long do you think that this plan of yours will take?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. However, Moriarty is not what you would call a trusting person. It should not be very long now."

**Room 426**

Professor Moriarty stared at the same view as Holmes had been not five minutes before. He cracked each individual knuckle. _Snap, snap, snap._ Was the information about a mole genuine, or just another one of Holmes' tricks? Moriarty shook his head. It had been some time since he had fed last, and he was beginning to feel the effects of his thirst.

He sniffed the air in languid curiosity. A few different humans were in the halls, two of the newborns were in the room. The back of his throat began to burn. "Go and get me a human," he snapped at one of the newborns.

Said newborn, a man named Simon, stood to attention before leaving the room. George, the remaining newborn, rolled his eyes.

Moriarty returned his gaze to the window. Deep gray clouds lined the Victoria skyline like so many puffs of pipe-smoke. He raised his lip in a contemptuous sneer. Where was that blasted newborn?

At that very moment, Simon burst back through the door with a man under his arm. "I got you this one, sir."

The Professor looked closely at the man under Simon's arm. Where had he seen him before? A wide smile spread across Moriarty's face. "Where did you find this man?"

Simon shrugged. "I think I jumped him right in front of room 216. Why?"

"No reason. However, because of you, we now have more leverage then I could have ever hoped for. Tie this man up and throw him in the closet."

"Sure thing, but why?"

The Professor sighed. Simon clearly lacked all basic deduction skills. "Because Charlie Swann is the father of Bella Swann, and letting him go would be a terrible shame."

**Reviews!**

**Jane:** I dunno. What does Denmark have? I mean, England has a bunch of cool stuff. Like tea, The Beatles, an awesome accent, and my best friend! How can you beat that!

**mae-E:** I'm not entirely sure what you mean by "does Holmes expect this". If you mean the whole taking over England thing, then no. Holmes has no clue that Moriarty is planning anything else but the kidnap and possible destruction of Edward and Emily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or the Great Detective.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait, I was updating some of my other stories. Of which there is now one more. /end shameless plug/ I have a feeling that this one is going to be just a little bit shorter than the others. Please bear with me and thanks for your patience!

**Room 216/217**

Bella tapped her foot. _Where are they?_ Charlie and Carlisle should have been back hours ago. Mr. Holmes wasn't helping. Every time she asked where he thought Carlisle and Charlie were, he would just shake his head and puff on his pipe.

She was starting to worry that something terrible had happened and Mr. Holmes was trying to keep it from her.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Carlisle and my dad."

"I wouldn't suggest that."

"Why not?"

"There are reasons," Holmes glanced in her direction.

"Is that so? What are these reasons?"

"Your father has just been kidnapped by Professor Moriarty and Carlisle is off looking for him. You would only be a hindrance to his investigation. As for me, I'm trying to gather possible reasons that Moriarty would have for taking your father."

Bella opened and closed her mouth convulsively. "What?"

Holmes repeated himself. "Although I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. Carlisle is a more than competent investigator; add to that the fact that we know which room they are staying in and you get a more than likely chance of rescue. I'd like to wait just a bit longer, however. That way we can get a better feel for what the Professor's plans are. But I do know some of them…"

Bella didn't process much of the above statement, she had collapsed on the couch and was trying not to panic. _First Edward, now Charlie! What am I going to do if I lose them?_ After taking several deep breaths, she managed to speak. "What is Carlisle doing to investigate?"

"He is attempting to capture one of the newborns that are stationed around the room. Then we can interrogate said newborn and find out some of what is happening."

"You said that you know what some of Moriarty's plans are."

"Yes, I know for certain that he is going to attempt to take over a country. I'm not sure which one, although I assume that it will be England. He plans to over through the government, win the people, and use their assets to further his power. It would be a grand vampire regime. However, one that would cost thousands of people their lives and make life for humans altogether difficult," Holmes puffed on his pipe. "We have to stop him."

At that moment, Carlisle entered the room with Jake and Sam in toe.

"We've selected a target," Jake grinned, his white teeth flashing. "He's one of the door guards. He goes off duty at six and he's never gunna know what hit him."

Carlisle gave a small smile and shook his head. "Ah, the exuberance of youth. If only I still had it. What he's said is essentially true. The guard's name is George; we'll be jumping him just after he gets off duty and goes around the corner to the elevator."

Sam nodded. "We're going to let Dr. Cullen actually do the jumping. He'd smell Jake and I a mile away. But with Dr. Cullen being a vampire and with so many vampires around, we're hoping that he won't notice."

Holmes puffed his pipe, sending clouds of grey smoke into the formerly clean air. "Excellent. It's a sound plan with solid planning. I believe that it will work. By all means, it's almost six now, get on with your plan."

Before Bella could ask what Carlisle had found, he was gone.

**Just Outside of Room 426**

George was trying very hard to look attentive. It was hard. All the Prof and Victoria had been doing for the last three hours was talk, talk, talk. It was getting pretty damned repetitive. The Prof would have an idea, share it with Victoria, and she would shoot it down faster than he could outline it. Then Victoria would make her own plans, share them, and have them shot down.

Just as it was getting drool-worthy, the clock chimed six. It was time for the guards to rotate. George and Simon exited the room with a sigh and let the next two suckers in.

"Finally, I've gotta go and get myself some eats. Wanna get a beer afterwards?" Simon and George had always done everything together. Ever since they were five. They grew up together, went on dates together, and were changed together.

"We can't process beer anymore," George rolled his eyes. "Besides, you know that I never liked beer anyways."

Simon shrugged. "Suit yourself, sweetheart," George slapped him. "Alright, alright, I'll go myself. See you at six." Simon walked off, waving as he did.

George laughed and walked off strait towards the elevator.

Carlisle's plan was working like a charm.

Just as he reached the elevator and was about to push the button, George was jumped from behind. He crashed to the ground and was shoved into the opening elevator. A sickly sweet smell met George's nose and he gagged. That smell could only be one thing; even though he'd never seen one, he knew that he was in the presence of werewolves.

**Room 216/217**

Bella stared as Jake and Sam pulled the young man into the room. He couldn't have been more than twenty.

"Is that him?"

"Yes," Jake grunted.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"If we're lucky, nothing," Holmes walked up behind her, pipe in hand.

Holmes walked up to where Jake and Same were tying George to a chair. "Hello Mr…"

"George Pendleton," he stared at the floor.

"Mr. Pendleton, we've brought you here because we believe that you know something about a Charlie Swann. Is our assumption true?"

"You're the detective, you figure it out."

Mr. Holmes smiled. "Please, Mr. Pendleton, things will go better for you if you own up and tell us what's going on."

George liked his lips. "Do you know what they'd do to me if I told you what was up? Do you?"

"I do. You strike me as a man of courage."

"I'm not the courageous one. You should have kidnapped—"

At that moment, Simon burst through the door, growling. "Leave my best friend alone, you bastards!"

Holmes quietly raised his hands. "There's no need for that. Carlisle, would you please close the door. We don't want our loud friend to disturb the neighbors. Mr. Pendleton, is this the 'Simon' you were talking about?"

"Yeah," George looked up Simon. "I'm okay, Si, you don't need to worry. I was just about to defect, as it were."

Bella squeaked from the corner. Simon turned. "She's the problem? What the hell, Geo! That's what all the trouble is about. Screw that, I'm defecting with you," Simon pulled the ropes off George. "Our parents always said we'd do everything together."

"Very well gentlemen, we have two new recruits. All we need to know are Moriarty's plans, then you can go."

"No freakin' way. We're staying in for the long hall, pops. This Victoria is off her rocker and the Prof? He wants to rule the world."

"Their plans are fairly simple. Defeat you here and move onto England. Moriarty is already drawing up plans to blackmail the Queen into the palm of his hand. There's one hitch to this whole thing, Moriarty and Victoria can't agree on anything to save their lives. It took them almost an hour to sort out whether or not to keep Charlie Swann or to kill him on the spot," he turned to Bella. "Lucky for you, they decided that it would be a sounder plan to keep him."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. "What are they going to do with him?"

"I don't think they've decided yet," Simon shrugged. "Like Geo said, they have the worst time agreeing. But for now they've just lock him in the closet with the other two. But I have this feeling that they're gunna use him for ransom or something. Either way, they've got two people that this Bella cares about. And they only need one."

**Reviews!**

**Jane:** Eh, it's not cheating, per say. Just survival. And if Denmark is the happiest place on Earth, I'll go there. /runs off to Denmark/

**Persephone: **Thanks for the review. I know it seems a bit farfetched for Watson to be a vampire, but I think he might have done it out of pure friendship (and to keep Holmes out of trouble!).


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever and I'm pretty sure that I've lost most of my readers. If not all of you guys. /shrugs/ Well, here it is. Another chapter of _Elementary, My Dear Cullen_. This one is a bit of a filler, but I promise that there will be more soon! Also, I've only about two more chapters planned for this fic. That means that the sequel to _Jacksonville Blues_ is in the works. ;D

Love you, _Lenny_

**The Closet - Room 426**

Edward was suffering. His thirst was growing by the day. Ever morning, Emily would offer her blood to keep him alive; every day he would refuse out of respect for the treaty, and for Sam.

Then came Charlie. Charlie Swann was in severe pain because of what Victoria did. His skin was rapidly turning sickly shades of purple, green, and yellow. The lack of food was making it worse.

Having dimmed faculties made the experience no more bearable for Edward. The dead man's blood they injected him with every morning was quite effective. His mind was like a giant ball of fuzz. If he were able to think, maybe they could get out of there. But it was all so blurred…

"Edward, please, you need to feed. Sam would understand if it were to save Chief Swann and I."

Edward didn't answer. His mind felt like the windshield of a car on a cold morning.

"If I can take Sam and my love as any indication of what you feel for Bella, then I know that you're suffering as much as Sam is right now. Please, please, take some of my blood!"

When Edward still didn't answer, Emily sighed and turned toward the wall of the enclosed space.

"Coward."

Both Edward and Emily turned to look at Charlie. Edward blinked back the fog in his mind. "What?"

Charlie struggled to push himself up against the wall. "I called you a coward. What are you going to do about it?"

The fuzz cleared from Edward's mind for a moment. "Nothing, Charlie."

"Coward," he muttered again. "You're going to sit here and do nothing while those two maniacs try to take over the world. More importantly, while they try to kill the girl you love, my daughter! I was right all along, Bella should have chosen Jake."

Edward snarled, struggling against his bonds. "You have no right to say that! I love Bella more than life itself."

"Then show it, coward," Charlie coughed, a small amount of blood splashing across Edward's face.

His eyes turned black; his senses went into overdrive.

Emily did a complicated maneuver in which she pulled a wire coat hanger off the rack above with her feet and transferred it to her hands. She dragged the sharp metal edge across her forearm. "I insist that you take some of my blood and go out there and save your girlfriend," there was no denying the look in Emily's eyes.

Edward's bloodlust got the better of the sedative in his system. The ropes snapped like they were made of masking tape.

It was time to save the world.

**Reviews!**

**Jane:** Thanks, luv!

**:** It would be funnier, but I like their names now. Besides, if I called them Fred and George, I'd get tons of reviews asking me if it was Fred and George from Harry Potter. ;P

**mae-E:** Eh, Watson will show up soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or the Great Detective.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the wait, I've been distracted by homework and real life for a while. But that's no excuse! This is the second to last chapter. Then you all get an epilogue. Thanks to all the reviewers, I hope you enjoy this!

**Room 216/217**

"Now to put our plan into action," Holmes smiled. "It's very simple. All we need to do is pit the two villains against each other. Now, I have two replacement guards for the other shift. They are a man and a woman, correct?"

George nodded. "Their names are Reggie and Lula. Victoria changed them early last year; they'll be sympathetic to your cause. They're married. Victoria and the Professor won't notice the difference; they hardly notice anything except their arguments."

**Room 426**

Reginald and Lula Crandall could feel the tension in the room.

Victoria hadn't spoke since the Professor made a comment about her hair being a liability. She twirled one of the coppery strands between her fingers. James always said that her hair was like a shiny new penny in the sun. He told her that it was his favorite and he never wanted her to change it. _It's perfect the way it is._ She could almost hear him whispering it in her ear.

The coffee table splintered under her wrath. "I don't care if my hair leads them to us until kingdom come! I will never change it," she hissed the last statement, crouching down.

Professor Moriarty turned slowly and cocked his head to the side. "Excuse me?"

"Never."

He raised an eyebrow. "I am willing to compromise on that point. However, I am not willing to compromise on any of the others."

"Taking over England is the worst idea that you've had yet. We need to start with something that isn't isolated by an ocean and the English Chanel!"

"That is the precise reason that we need to take England. It is strategically sound!"

"Bull!" she threw the table lamp. "I believe Alaska would be much more strategically sound! It's connected to a major continent, close to another! It's also remote and most of it can't be accessed without planes and/or rough terrain vehicles. It's _perfect_!"

Moriarty ground his teeth.

The clock chimed six. Reggie smiled at Lula as they left the room. The moment they left, he leaned over and kissed her. "That sure was some argument," he murmured into her hair. "And I thought your parents were bad!"

She playfully slapped his shoulder. "Don't go insulting the people who brought your true love into the world."

They turned, laughing, to see George and Simon standing a few feet away.

"George, Si! Great to see you guys," Reggie smiled. "Good luck in there, they're in some kinda mood!"

"Reginald, Lula, we have someone that you want to meet," George and Simone stepped to the side.

Two people stepped forward, hand in hand. "Hello," the man said. "My name is John and this is my wife, Mary. We've come to help you."

**Room 426**

"At the very least, agree with me on one thing," Victoria leapt over the wreckage of the coffee table.

George winced. He was crouching next to the rubble; sweeping it into a small trash can that Simon was holding. Simon was convinced that they knew. Somehow, something was giving them away. _They knew_.

"We do not need three hostages; of that much I am certain."

Simon almost choked. When he and George were changed, they had just finished basic training for the army. It was their duty to preserve life, not to watch it be ended.

"You two," Victoria snapped. "Go and get our prisoners!"

**The Closet - Room 426**

Edward looked up from his task. He had to hide Emily's cut before they took them out of the closet. The last of the fog in his mind was clearing, but not fast enough. Emily was still a little groggy from the loss of blood. Charlie had lost consciousness almost as soon as Edward bit into Emily's arm. Edward suspected that the chief didn't like the sight of blood.

Just as he tightened the strip of his shirt around Emily's wrist, the door flew open to reveal George. George looked and felt like he was going to throw up. He reached in, passed Edward to Simon and pulled Emily and Charlie forward.

"Here are the prisoners, ma'am," if he were still human, Simon's heart would have been beating out of his chest.

Victoria reached out and wrenched Edward from Simon's hands. "It's obvious that we need to keep this one. The father and the wolf's bitch don't matter."

"On the contrary," the Professor said smoothly. "I believe that we should keep Chief Swann and the girl. That way we have sway with both the vampires and the wolves. It makes perfect sense," he took Emily and Charlie from George. "Besides, I have the final say."

"The hell you do," Victoria snarled, digging her fingernails into Edward's arm. "I need him to exact my revenge. Without _him_," she dug her nails in further. "This entire operation is lost!"

Edward let out an involuntary whimper of pain. She threw him against the concrete-enforced outer wall. "Shut up you pathetic bitch! You're not even half the man that my James was," she screeched. "Not even a third! You deserve to watch your precious Bella die, writhing in agony, while you watch. Helpless as I was to help the one that I loved." The skin around her crimson eyes was turning red as if she was going to cry. "I can't even weep for him," she snarled, crouching like a cat. "And you won't be able to weep for the one that you love, either," she lunged forward, teeth barred.

He met her attack with one just as vicious. Within seconds, it looked as if he was going to win.

"Not now, Edward," Professor Moriarty snapped his fingers, stopping the fight dead in its tracks. "No, I still need Victoria. I need her and her troops. Speaking of," he turned his eyes to Simon and George. "You two need to clean up after my mistake. Please take Chief Swan and the girl to the roof and drown them in the pool. No one will be there. I have also arranged for a spot in the incinerator for Mr. Cullen. Now go."

Simon puffed out his chest, imitating his drill sergeant. "I don't think so, _sir_."

"What did you say?"

"You're freakin' nuts, do you know that," Simon continued. "So listen, my friend and I are not going to follow your orders anymore."

George crossed his arms. "You've lost your army, Professor. Mr. Holmes is downstairs right now, speaking to the rest of us. We don't want to serve you. And you know what, I can say that. If you stop holding Victoria and Edward in place, they'll kill each other. And without your powers you're nothing but a sad old man with an outdated vendetta."

The Professor growled and sprang forward, only to be stopped by Mr. Holmes' arm. "Tsk, tsk, Professor. You're getting sloppy in your old age," he pushed Moriarty to the floor. "It's time to put a stop to your plans."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** For the last time in this fanfiction, I don't own _Twilight_ or the Great Detective.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the end! I'll try to make it as spectacular as possible! Always ending with a bang is a good motto. ;P After this comes the sequel to "Jacksonville Blues". Gosh, that's going to be a chore!

I'd like to thank all of my loyal reviewers! Jane, who told me that Moriarty and I should take over Denmark because it was the happiest place in the world and because paperclips were invented there. Marcella, who encouraged me to push my word count. I love the rest of you guys, you're all great!

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Come, come, Professor," Holmes smirked. "You let me foil your plans with little more than a well-placed phone call."

Professor Moriarty frowned and pulled against Simon and George's grip. "I highly doubt that you could topple my organization with a phone call. It would take considerably more than that."

"Not at all," Holmes pulled his pipe out. He struck a match and paced over to the window. "In fact, the Volturi are arriving as we speak. Carlisle, which one is the little girl?"

"That would be Jane, Holmes," Carlisle strode over to the window.

Victoria snarled as he passed. It had taken three vampires to hold her down. Mary Watson was currently the only one needed to hold her down.

"Can't you keep her quiet," Edward growled. "She's caused enough trouble as it is."

Mary shook her head. "Everyone deserves mercy, Edward. My gifts my comfort the sick and weary, but even I can't quench the fires of hate. Only time and forgiveness can heal her wounds."

Moriarty scoffed. "Nothing can heal that woman. She's clinically insane, you only need look at her to tell."

"Do shut up," Holmes sighed, taking a puff off of his pipe. "I'm tired of listening to your voice. Now, I'm sure most of you have some questions about what Moriarty was up to. It's horribly simple. I knew his plans from the moment that I came to this country."

"If you knew his plans, then why didn't you tell us that Victoria was on the loose again," Bella leaned into Edward's side, away from the redhead. "It could have saved us so much trouble!"

"I knew that she was on a rampage, I got that much from the somewhat incomplete news reports on the murders in the Seattle area. I did not, however, know that she would join forces with my, ehm, _old friend_."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Carlisle called.

Jane and Demetri stepped through the door. "Ah, Mr. Holmes, I see you have captured our most wanted criminal," Jane moved in Victoria's direction. "She has caused my Lords much trouble."

"It is not Miss Adler that you want," Holmes commented dryly. "Honestly, after three thousand years of life you'd think that Aro would have figured out _some_ things."

Jane scowled. "If she isn't the one responsible for the murders in Seattle, who is?"

"This man," he gestured at Moriarty, who was growing paler by the second. "He incited her quest for revenge by killing her mate."

"What," Victoria's eyes opened wide. "Did you say?"

"I've just told you what you wanted to hear, didn't I? You've always wanted to know what exactly happened to—James, was it?"

"What did happen to James," Edward's eyes narrowed. "He was already dead when we reached the ballet studio. Bella was passed out on the floor, she doesn't remember anything."

"Ah, that was the neatest part of Moriarty's little plan. He staged the whole thing to undermine the Cullen's power. After all, are they not one of the largest covens in the United States? It would have been most prudent of Moriarty to remove one of his greatest obstacles. "

"But what does he want," Demetri snarled. "What could he possibly gain?"

"His reasons are trite and unimportant. His goal? Overused and unoriginal. He wanted to rule the world. Barring the human one, he wanted to rule the vampire one. By taking out the largest covens he could unite the nomads and eventually take on the Volturi. But he needed a willing pawn. And what better pawn than a heartbroken woman bent on revenging herself against the people who she assumed had killed her love? So he set up the meeting with the Cullen coven and put his little plan into motion," he shook his head. "I must say, it was an elegant one. Perfectly designed to look like a combination of chance and bad luck. He commissioned James to chase down Bella, no doubt using some excuse. Then, at the very climax of the events, he killed his lackey and framed the Cullens. Thus triggering Miss Adler's lust for revenge. He only had to contact her about realizing her goal and she was ensnared. Elementary, really."

Victoria's eyes were bulging. "How could you," she whispered. "How could you do something like that?"

"My dear," Moriarty frowned. "I have been doing things like that since before you were born. It's nothing new."

Mary placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder. "Let it go," she whispered.

Victoria trembled violently but said nothing.

"So we need to arrest this man," Jane pursed her lips. "My Lords will be please to hear that we have apprehended the mastermind behind the plot to overthrow them. Thank you for your services, Mr. Holmes." She bowed and took a hold of Moriarty. "It will go better with you if you do not resist."

He nodded and walked out between Jane and Demetri. Moriarty turned back to Holmes. "I'll have you know that this is not going to be the last time we meet."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," Holmes commented dryly. "However, I will be quite some time before you and I see each other again."

Jane and Demetri pulled the Professor out of the room and into the hallway. They passed Miss Davidson on their way. She poked her head into the room. "Mr. Holmes, your friend, Dr. Watson, is downstairs and wishes to know when he can have Mrs. Watson back."

"Tell him that I am in need of his assistance. And tell your bosses to stop reprimanding you. We haven't done anything this is, shall we say, less than legal."

Miss Davidson smiled slightly and left the room.

Moments later, Watson came rushing in. "The girl at the front desk told me that you needed my help."

"Yes, I would appreciate you seeing to Mr. Swann, if you could."

"Of course, Holmes."

Watson set to work on Charlie, who was still unconscious. "I saw the Volturi leaving with Moriarty. Did you accomplish what they asked?"

"Wait," Carlisle said. "The Volturi hired you?"

"Of course, I am still the single greatest detective in the world. Who else would they go to with the potential threat of overthrow?"

"Good point."

"There's still one thing that _I _don't understand," Bella stated, pulling Edward down next to her where she was sitting on the couch. "Why did you call Victoria 'Miss Adler'?"

"Because my name is Miss Adler," Victoria sighed. Mary Watson nodded slightly, prompting further speech. "Irene was my sister."

"That complicates things," Watson muttered.

Holmes shot him a nasty look. "It complicates nothing."

Watson just smiled.

"What now," Seth had been quiet for most of the time.

"Well, I'll go back to London. I don't know what the rest of you are going to do," Holmes put his pipe out.

"This will certainly make an interesting narrative," Watson grinned. "I'll look forward to writing it up! You'd be surprised the number of cases that I have to write."

Holmes made a face. "Really, Watson, are you still inflicting your—" Mrs. Watson gave Holmes a look that clearly spelled out his imminent demise. "I mean, it would be a treat to read your latest novella."

Mary smiled. "What are you going to do now, dear," she asked Victoria.

"I don't know. There isn't anything for me here now. I don't even have the excuse of revenge. My coven is dead, my life a sham. There's nothing left."

"You could always return to London with me," Holmes coughed.

Watson almost choked trying to hide his laugher. Carlisle's eyes bulged. Bella's jaw dropped and Edward raised an eyebrow. Seth made no attempt to hide his merriment, it sparkled in his eyes.

"Um," Victoria was quite clearly taken aback. Her now calm state was due to Mrs. Watson, but even Mary couldn't keep the shock out. "I suppose it would be interesting."

"Good show, old man," Watson grinned.

"Hush."

"I'm not so sure that you could write this case up, Dr. Watson!" Bella smiled. "I mean, after all, Sherlock Holmes and vampires. That coupled with the ending, no one would believe it!"


End file.
